


I Have Dreamed

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-19
Updated: 2002-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Clark. What are you doing in my room?  My bedroom."<br/>"Serenading you?"<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Dreamed

## I Have Dreamed

by Jennie

<http://fullhouseslash.slashcity.net/hosted/Jennie.htm#other>

* * *

I Have Dreamed  
by Jennie 

* * *

There was this challenge on the x-fiction list, you see - to use a musical number in a fic. Attacked by the Smallville bug, I just had to do this... 

* * *

<I have dreamed>

Lex woke with a start. 

<that you're arms are lovely>

Who in hell...? 

Frowning, he pinched his thigh - just to make sure he was, indeed, awake. 

<I have dreamed what a joy you'll be>

_How_ the hell... 

<I have dreamed   
every word you'll whisper>

Whisper? Lex Luther does _not_ whisper! 

<When you're close  
Close to me>

Suspiciously eyeing the darkness of his bedroom, Lex sought to identify the intruder. 

<How you look in the glow of evening  
I have dreamed and enjoyed the view>

Such a familiar voice. 

<In these dreams I've loved you so  
That by now I think I know>

Oh! Oh no - no way! Quite impossible that this could be - 

<What it's like being loved by you>

Clark? Kent? 

Naaah 

<I will love being loved by you>

Okay... 

"Clark... What are you doing in my room? My _bedroom_. At this hour?" 

"Serenading you?" 

"S-s-s..." Sputter. Cough. "Why?" 

"Well known seduction technique, Lex." 

"Oh. Oh! Well then, consider me seduced and come to bed." 

"Thought you'd never ask." 

* * *

"I Have Dreamed"  
From 'The King and I'  
Rogers and Hammerstein 


End file.
